DetroitLolcat's Leafgreen Nuzlocke Challenge
by DetroitLolcat
Summary: A Nuzlocke Challenge of Pokemon Leafgreen. Follow Lolcat's quest as he attempts to defeat the Kanto League while struggling to keep his prized Pokemon alive. Terrible summary! Good story! Especially after the first few chapters!
1. Prologue

I don't own Pokemon. Yet…

Welcome to…

**DetroitLolcat's Leafgreen Nuzlocke Challenge**!

Part 0: **Prologue**

(A/N) This chapter merely defines what a Nuzlocke Challenge is. It's not part of the actual story.

A Nuzlocke Challenge is a more difficult way of playing a Pokemon game, because it imposes the following two rules.

1. You may only catch the first Pokemon found in each area. For example, if the first Pokemon you find in Route 1 is a Rattata, you must either catch the Rattata or not catch anything in the area. The next Pokemon you could catch would have to be from an area other than Route 1.

2. If a Pokemon faints, it must be released. So if Pikachu only has 1 HP left, you damn well better heal it.

These rules will also be in effect:

You may not buy Pokeballs, therefore, you can only use Pokeballs given to you or found in the wild.

You can box Pokemon. Therefore, if you lose a battle, you must throw away your entire party and use reserve Pokemon

No healing items. Period.

Battle System must be SET

No legendaries.

This fanfic will be a documentation of a Leafgreen Nuzlocke Challenge, done by DetroitLolcat. Also, there will be a few references to competitive Pokemon, such as natures (and how they affect stats) and tiers. Also, there will be some of everyone's favorite part of a fanfic…

FOURTH WALL BREAKING!

Follow Lolcat as he goes to Hell and back, watches the deaths of his Pokemon right before his very eyes, and attempts to become the next Champion of the Kanto region…

GO!


	2. Decisions, decisions

I don't own Pokemon. Yet…

Let the journey begin!  
PART 1- Decisions Decisions

Lolcat wakes up, and tumbles down the stairs in sheer excitement without looking at his most prized possession, his NES (Is this 1984 or something?), knowing that today he will receive his first pokemon from the good Prof. Oak. Forgetting that wild pokemon live in tall grass, Lolcat strolls out of his house and into Route 1...

"WAIT!," professor Oak yells as Lolcat takes his first steps outside, "Wild Pokemon live in tall grass! There's no way you could beat a one foot tall rat or bird without your own pokemon, didn't you learn that in Trainer School?"

Lolcat replies, "No, there is no trainer school in Kanto, remember? Plus, we live in some out-of-the-way hick town that nobody ever visits with only two kids in it. Why do we need a Trainer School anyway?"

Lolcat forgives Oak for yelling at him, and Oak takes Lolcat and his grandson Fool (Oak hates kids) to his lab and gives them their first Pokemon. Lolcat walks up to the three Poke balls and thinks... "Hmm, I remember from _A Beginning Trainer's Referendum_ that the three Kanto pokemon are Bulbasaur, a grass/poison type, Squirtle, a water type, or Charmander, a fire type. I know that since this is a Nuzlocke challenge, Charmander could die to the first two gyms or to poison damage, but learns some good moves and can hit the hardest. Bulbasaur is a good choice because he cannot be poisoned and can beat the first two gyms easily, but rival battles could be a real pain, squirtle is the most defensive, though the middle gyms could be tough...which one should I choose?"

...

"Professor Oak," Lolcat cried, "I choose for my first pokemon...

...  
Squirtle!"  
Professor Oak then tells Fool to get his first pokemon too, and he (being the douche that he is) chooses Bulbasaur, the grass type.  
Lolcat names his Squirtle Kitteh to commemorate his love of Lolcats.  
Afterwards, he goes to the OPTIONS menu to set text speed to fast and battle style to SET and checks his Squirtle's nature (Docile, so no bonuses or hindrances)  
"Yo Lolcat," Fool says, "Let me take you on, because I'm not controlled by AI and will probably just spam Growl the whole time!"

BOSS BATTLE- RIVAL BATTLE ONE!  
Rival Fool would like to battle!  
Rival Fool sent out Bulbasaur!  
Oak: "Oh, for Pete's (a religion reference in POKEMON?)sake... So pushy, as always  
Lolcat.  
You've never had a Pokemon battle before, have you?"

"I've beaten this game twice. I know how to kill a stupid grass mushroom thing"

"A pokemon battle is when TRAINERS pit their pokemon against each  
other."  
"Yeah…Most people who beat this game twice know that…"

"The TRAINER that makes the other TRAINER's POKEMON faint by lowering  
their HP to "0" wins."

"Am I talking to a fucking wall or something?"  
But rather than talking about it, you'll learn more from experience.  
Try battling and see for yourself."

"Yeah…I have enough experience, capice"

KITTEH used Tail Whip!  
Bulbasaur's defense fell!

Oak: Lowering the foe's stats will put you at an advantage.  
Lolcat: Yeah. That's why I did that.  
Bulbasaur used Tackle (Squirtle HP 16/19)  
KITTEH used Tackle

Oak: Inflicting damage on the foe is the key to any battle.  
Lolcat: I know what I'm doing. Stop wasting my stupid time.  
BULBASAUR used Tackle (Squirtle HP 13/19)  
KITTEH used Tackle  
Kitteh's attack missed! (Oh shit...)  
Bulbasaur used Tackle (HP 10/19)  
KITTEH used Tackle!  
Bulbasaur used Tackle (HP 7/19)  
KITTEH used Tackle  
Bulbasaur used Tackle (HP 4/19)  
Kitteh used Tackle  
Bulbasaur fainted!  
Kitteh Leveled Up to level 6!

After that decisive victory, Kitteh leaves the lab with another 80 Pokedollars and Fool stumbles out in denial of his own failure...oh yeah, and Lolcat heals his Squirtle!

TEAM AT END OF PART ONE  
Alive and in party

Kitteh (Squirtle) Level 6

In the Alive box

NONE

Dead:

NONE, and hopefully it will stay that way!

END OF PART ONE.

Please read and review. This chapter is much worse than those to come.


	3. Back and Forth

I don't own Pokemon. But if I did, Swampert would have a BST of 9000.

Are you ready for...

**DETROITLOLCAT's LEAFGREEN NUZLOCKE CHALLENGE  
**Part Two: **Back And Forth**

After he starts his journey off with a victory over his rival Fool, Lolcat treks onward to the region's first route, thinking to himself "What kind of Pokemon exist outside of Pallet Town? Will I find a Pidgey? or maybe a Rattata? Even...A shiny Pokemon? No, then I couldn't catch it because I have no Poke Balls." Little did Lolcat know that finding shinies was the least of his worries, as he was attacked by a wild Pidgey.  
"Go, Kitteh!" said Lolcat "Use your Tackle!" Kitteh does as ordered and after the Squirtle and Pidgey exchange three tackles the bird faints and Kitteh takes his 23 Exp. Points like a fine wine, without the alcohol part . After an uneventful stroll down Route 1, Kitteh reaches Viridian City and heals his damaged Squirtle.

After exploring the unfamiliar city, Kitteh reaches the Poke Mart. Even though he knew there were no healing items in a Nuzlocke challenge, Kitteh tries to beat the system and asks the clerk for a Potion.

"No way, José!" says the cheerful clerk, "this is a Nuzlocke challenge, so no items for you! HA! Oh wait; you're that guy from Pallet, aren't you? Could you go deliver this parcel to the kind professor? I would do it myself but Oak is too sexy to leave his lab. I remember the last time he left he was raped by at least fifty Rattata."

Though scarred for life, Lolcat exits the Mart with Kitteh and the parcel and heads down Route 1 for the second time to Pallet Town.

After a long (minute-long...) hike, he arrives at Professor Oak's Lab.

"Oak!" Said Lolcat "You have a package from the guy in Viridian" After placing the package in the "Doomsday Devices" cabinet, Fool runs into the lab.

Oak says "Fool! Lolcat! In exchange for the parcel, I'll give the both of you something special, even though Fool didn't do anything!" He hands them both Pokedexes. "These marvelous inventions of mine are Pokedexes, portable encyclopedias about every Pokemon in Kanto. Err...at least, PROTOTYPES for the encyclopedias. As you go on your Pokemon journeys, you will obviously encounter a myriad of Pokemon, correct? Well, as you catch each Pokemon, the Pokedex will record data on the Pokemon. I want both of you to go out and catch as many Pokemon as you can, so here. One Pokedex and five Pokeballs each. Use them wisely, because in a Nuzlocke challenge, you won't get many more."  
Oh, and Lolcat gets a Town Map.  
For the third time, the pair head for Route 1, and their destinies as great Pokemon trainers begin. Hopefully. I mean, if a Pidgey gets like one critical hit, the challenge is pretty much over.

Lolcat hikes up the rolling plains of Route One and lands in Viridian City, home of the First Pokemon Gym.

Lolcat, ready to contend for his First League Badge with his Level Ten Kitteh, steps confidently into the door and...  
*SMACK*  
Gets hit right in the face. The gym's locked. Lolcat tries to enter the gym again, but has no luck. Later that day, he tries to hijack a helicopter and break into the roof, but since there are no helicopters in Kanto, the plan failed.  
Lolcat needs a partner for his starter, so he heads for Route 22, the gateway to the Pokemon League and Level 4 Pidgeys. This time, Lolcat's in it for the Pidgeys

Lolcat dashes into the grass and spies a Level Two Rattata. Shit. Well, looks like that's his Pokemon. One Tackle and a Poke Ball capture it. Lolcat looks at the nature and its... (whoops, forgot the nickname, If it's alive in Vermillion I'll give it an extra-special name)

...  
NAUGHTY!

"YES!", Lolcat screamed into the wind, "A PLUS ATTACK NATURE!"  
Lolcat euphorically runs into the Pokemon center and heals. Then, he goes to train his newly gotten Rattata. (Wow...the second Pokemon I found was a Mankey...I want a Mankey...would have raped Brock...)  
Well, no use complaining now, time to train that rat!  
-A few battles later-  
Rattata at level 9. Kitteh at 11.

Lolcat travels into the north wing of Viridian where he is stopped by a cranky old man.

"What's that, sonny? You can't catch Pokemon? Let me show you!" says the old man

"No, sir. I already have two poke-"

"Nonsense. I can count the pokeballs on your belt. Watch. One...uhh...One? Yeah, you only have one Pokemon, you liar! Here's how to catch a Pokemon"

-one Pokemon later-

"Oh, and since you shouldn't forget, here's a Teachy TV"

Lolcat walks north to Viridian Forest, but it's late and he decides to spend his first night as a Pokemon Trainer in Viridian. He remembers Route 22 and decides to see where it leads. On the way there he meets his rival Fool, and they begin to spar.

BOSS BATTLE 2:  
FOOL.

Lolcat sent out Rattata (Level 9)!  
Fool sent out Pidgey (Level 9)  
Rattata used Quick Attack  
Pidgey used sand attack (Rattata HP 24/24)  
Rattata used Quick Attack  
Rattata's attack missed  
Pidgey used Tackle (Rattata HP 18/14)  
Lolcat switched to Kitteh (Level 11)  
Pidgey used Tackle (Kitteh HP 25/30)  
Kitteh used Bubble  
Pidgey used Tackle (Kitteh HP 20/30)  
Kitteh used Tackle  
Kitteh's attack missed  
Pidgey used Tackle (Kitteh HP 15/30)  
Kitteh used Bubble  
Pidgey used Tackle (Kitteh HP 10/30)  
Kitteh used Bubble  
Pidgey Fainted!  
Fool Sent out Bulbasaur!  
Lolcat switched to Rattata  
Bulbasaur used Tackle (Rattata HP 13/24)  
Rattata used Quick Attack  
A Critical Hit!  
Bulbasaur used Tackle (Rattata hp 8/24)  
Rattata used Quick Attack  
Bulbasaur Fainted!  
Lolcat Won!  
-

"Dammit! 't.? I trained so well! I HAVE A LEVEL 11 BULBASAUR! Does Lance have a Level 11 Bulbasaur? NO! I should be the Champion! I'm GONNA be the Champion! See ya, Loser Boy!" said the enraged Fool.

Lolcat headed North, towards one of the hardest challenges in the Nuzlocke Challenge.

Viridian Forest.

END OF PART 2

Team:

Kitteh

Rattata

Box:

None

Dead:

None. :D


	4. Training is Never Fun

Goal: Own Pokemon

Status: No Progress

Well, I was going to work on the Nuzlocke challenge yesterday, but while I was studying for a math test I fell asleep for 12 hours (pretty sure I pwned the test though, damn trig...)! lol. Well, here it is,

DetroitLolcat's Leafgreen Nuzlocke Challenge! Part 3: **Training...Never Fun**

As Part Two ended, Lolcat finished a battle with his rival Fool and headed for the Pokemon Center to heal his Squirtle and Rattata. Five days later, he decides to brace the Viridian Forest and arrive in Pewter City. Does he make it? Will the foul poison of Weedle finish him? Read on, fellow Nuzlockers, read on...

Lolcat proceeds to Route 2, where he prays that a good pokemon will show its face to get a strond third party pokemon. Lolcat sees the screen flash, and the pokemon is...  
CATERPIE (level 5). "Hmm", Lolcat thinks, "A butterfree could help, if it can get past the Rock gym...well, here goes nothing." After a Quick Attack from Rattata, Lolcat throws a pokeball at Caterpie and it is caught. He names it Bugsy. Don't ask why. He then proceeds to check the nature and it is...

...  
Timid. That's not good. A -attack nature could really hurt in the long term, ESPECIALLY before the physical/special split of DPPt. Well, at least I can do some damage with Confusion once it becomes a Butterfree, and Butterfree is a special attacker, but learns few good special moves... Either way, Welcome Caterpie, to the Nuzlocke team!

Lolcat returns to the pokemon center, to heal his new pokemon, and then hits route 22 to train Caterpie, Rattata, and Squirtle.  
A WHILE LATER (metapod takes **forever** to train)  
Well, I needed Butterfree instead of Caterpie and it's useless evolution, so Bugsy rose to level 10 and is now a Butterfree. Rattata is also 10 and Kitteh is 12. Moving on.  
Enter Viridian Forest, home of the Bug of Venomous Death, Weedle and the game's first trainers. But first things first, a new pokemon for the Nuzteam. The Forest grants me a...  
PIKACHU! (named Bolt)! Oh yeah! Who's team has type variety? (Bye bye, Misty!)  
and the nature is...

Serious. So all neutral. Not bad.  
Well, Time to train that sucker that already knows thundershock!  
SEVEN LEVELS LATER (Level 10, Pikachu is easy to train)

**END of Part 3**.  
Sorry for the abrupt ending, but I had to go to bed. Part 4 WILL be fuller and WILL have Brock in it!

Pokemon Report:  
Alive:  
Squirtle Level 12  
Rattata Level 10  
Pikachu Level 9  
Butterfree Level 10


	5. Rock Types Suck

Whatever happened to...

**DetroitLolcat's Leafgreen Nuzlocke Challenge**  
Part 4: **Rock Types Suck**

Well, here's part 4 (While I was gone, I leveled my guys up to 13 and).

"Huff...Huff...Well, I finally made it to Pewter City after sitting in the grass for the past 18 days." Lolcat said, rushing to the pokemon center to heal his weary companions.  
"I wonder what sights there are to see in this stone-cold town." Lolcat immediately notices the fossil museum looming in front of him, but decides that 50 pokedollars is too much to talk to a bunch of mentally challenged NPC's and stare at fossils of Pokemon that he'll never get because of the challenge rules. "Well, I wonder what's past the museum," thinks Lolcat, seeing a field with a pokeball in it.

Lolcat knew the real reason why he came to Pewter City, and that was the League's first badge in the Gym nestled in the center of Pewter City. Well, except for Viridian, but the Gym Leader must have been on an acid trip or something, because he's too stupid to answer the door.

"Hmm, should I play it safe and have Kitteh rape everything inside the Gym, or balance my team and let everyone battle?" Lolcat knows that starter-whoring could be disastrous in the challenge, but so could losing a member of the team.

For better or worse, Lolcat steps inside and sees the lone Trainer between him and Brock. The eager Trainer makes some scientifically incorrect statements and consequently gets his ass handed to him by a rat, mouse, bug, and turtle.

The Boulderbadge stood just four short steps from Lolcat, but so did Brock, the master of Rock types that are 4x weak to both Water and Grass.

Meanwhile, Brock thinks out loud: "Hmm, not a single of the town's women can please me anymore, guess it's you and me again tonight, Onix...Whoa! What are you doing here! I was not fantasizing about a twenty foot snake or anything!"

"Never asked...", thinks Lolcat, "Are you the Gym Leader or something?"  
"Why, yes. I'm Brock, the non-perverted leader of Pewter City's Pokemon League Gym and official keeper of"  
"Whatever...Battle time"

**Boss Battle**  
Brock.

Lolcat throws out his Butterfree to match Brock's Geodude, but quickly notices the disadvantage and recalls the butterfly. "GO, Kitteh" cries Lolcat and the small blue turtle appears to take on the rock. Squirtle rapes Geodude in the face. Onix is then annihilated by one water gun as well. The battle took three turns. Nobody fainted.

Pedobrock gave Lolcat his badge and the TM39, and Lolcat proceeded to Route 3 after receiving the running shoes. If only this was 4th Gen, where you could run inside buildings…  
"Wow, my levels are already unbalanced, Kitteh is four levels above everyone else...time to train my other guys!"

TIME FOR A GRINDFEST!  
As soon as Rattata learned Hyper Fang, he suffered poisoning and made it with 1 HP because he leveled up in the middle of battle. Luckiness!  
TWO LEVELS LATER (Crits and poison cause many near-death experiences) 

The team is now sitting at Levels 13-15, and Lolcat is ready to cross the Trainer-infested Route Four to Mt. Moon, the pathway to Cerulean City. Can Lolcat defeat the Trainers of Route Four? Can Lolcat traverse Mt. Moon? Just read the stupid story and find out.  
Well, this ends Part Four.

Pokemon Report:

Alive:

Squirtle

Rattata

Butterfree

Pikachu

Dead:

N/A, Thank God!


	6. Floppy the Fail FishFirst Encounter

Dangit, the economy is preventing me from buying Pokemon! I STILL don't own it! RAGE! 

The first time I wrote this, I had to take a hiatus from writing due to finals, computer failure, and tennis. Because of this, I combined the next two chapters so you all get a

**DOUBLE UPDATE**

**Part 5: Floppy the Fail Fish**

"Why did I stay in Pewter City for a whole month anyway, the museum is boring and there's nothing to do but kill bugs in a forest south of here. This place sucks, why would anybody want to live here?" Lolcat thought, his bag packed and Pokemon healed for a hike to Mt. Moon. Lolcat really wanted to leave the city and battle some Trainers.  
"Wow... Rattata has gotten really fat from not battling in a month" Thought Lolcat, as he called the United States Army to use 47 helicopters to move the 86-ton rat and 183,761 military doctors to administer liposuction in order to reduce Rattata to normal size.  
Thank God the economy sucks and they agreed to do this for about 50 bucks...

"Well, time to enter Route 3 and fight some Trainers"  
Lolcat proceeded to stomp some losers flat and crush their hopes and dreams of ever succeeding as Pokemon Trainers. The physical scars to the Pokemon and the Trainers' emotional scars made the Ninth Layer of Hell look like Chuck E Cheese's. Actually, the fights were hard, and if Lolcat didn't get really lucky (like barely living poison), then his team would have like two pokemon in it.  
Lolcat proceeded to the Pokemon Center in Route 4, just outside of Mt. Moon. Not much different than a normal Center, except one shady character that called for Lolcat. Lolcat moved to the room's corner and the man spoke...  
(Dailogue goes: Man, Lolcat, Man, Lolcat, etc.)

"Hey! You! What's your name!"  
"Lolcat. What do you want?"  
"You look like a Trainer. You like Pokemon?"  
"Yeah. I'm a Trainer. What of it?"  
"I'm just a guy looking for a quick buck. Let's do some business."  
"Sorry. Can't use items. Nuzlocke challenge."  
"Items? Items are for small fries. I'm talking Pokemon."  
"You selling Pokes?"  
"Yeah. Only got one left to meet Da Boss's quota. Boss gets real pissed if I don't make the quota."  
"This looks like trafficking. This is legal, right?"  
"Only if the cops don't see...Hehehe"  
"I'm in. What Pokemon you got?"  
"Only the best for an aspiring Master like you. Pokemon Number 129. Evolves nice and early into a fearsome dragon. Water-type. You know how good these Pokemon are..."  
"And the price"  
"Seven Hundred"  
"You stupid or something? Do I look like Bill Fucking Gates?"  
"Five. Final offer"  
"Fine"  
LOLCAT RECEIVED A MAGIKARP!  
Lolcat says, "MAGIKARP? Dammit, I thought it was a Horsea...Well, that was a waste..."  
Lolcat names it Floppy, as it flops around a lot.  
Lolcat enters Mt. Moon and realizes that he should train.  
Back in Route 4, Kitteh starts to feel weird.  
"Squirtle...SquirtleSquirtle" (What's going on. I'm starting to hurt)  
"Is everything okay, Kitteh?"  
"Squirt...le" (Are you Fucking stupid? I said this HURTS)  
"Well, back to killing wild animals"  
"Squ...  
Squirtle turns pale, then the paleness turns into a ghostly white.  
"Holy Crap! What's going on?"  
"Squirtle! Squirtle! SquWartortle! Wartortle!" (Fuck Yeah! I'm a Wartortle)  
"Wow!" cried Lolcat, "My first Evolution!"  
Bugsy starts to hover around Lolcat  
Bugsy: "Butter!" (What do you mean, "first evolution"? I evolved twice and you say that HE was first? I was a Fucking COCOON for a Fucikng WEEK! You think that was FUN? NO! All I could do is Harden! And then Lolcat goes 'Derpderp yea for FUCING WARTORTLE! He evolved first!' Well guess what: THAT'S A LOAD OF CRAP!)  
Lolcat: You're just cranky that he evolved first. Calm down, Bugsy. I'm sure you'll evolve into a Metapod some day...  
Bugsy: "BUTT!" (I was a metapod for seven FUCKING DAYS!)  
Lolcat then heads to Mt. Moon, ready to catch his sixth Pokemon. Unfortunately, he critted it. :(. Poor Zubat.

**END OF PART 5**

Intermission! Go get some Popcorn, as the fic improves after this part!

**Part 6: First Encounter**

Lolcat steps into the mountain once again, knowing that he cannot catch a Pokemon here. Hopefully his team of Wartortle, Rattata, Butterfree, Pikachu, and Magikarp will carry him through to the end. (Note: Lt. Surge is going to screw me over...)  
"Whew...the Town Map says that this mountain is BIG! I wonder if I can find any Clefairy, I hear that they are really rare."

Lolcat proceeds straight into the mountain and turns left. A Bug Catcher greets him by saying  
"Huff...huff...You! Don't go further into the mountain! There are suspicious people ahead with tough Pokemon!"  
"What did they look like?"  
"Didn't get a good look. One of them said 'Get Him!' and I ran like hell. I think i lost them. I was going to the NBCA convention (National Bug Catcher Association) to protest Game Freak giving us sucky Pokemon but now I'll never get to Cerulean in time. I really need Cut so I could get to Diglett's Cave. Or maybe I'll take a plane next time."  
"TMI dude" replied Lolcat. "Thanks for the info, though"

Lolcat saw the dead end ahead and backtracked to the cave's entrance. This time, he proceeded right and killed a clefairy. Lolcat saw a ladder and entered the mountain's subterranean depths.

"Wow...the cave really narrows out here. I wonder if there's anyone here..."  
Lolcat's search for another person is fruitless, as all there is is one short path to a ladder leading to the ground level. Upon reaching the ground, Lolcat sees a man garbed in black.

"Who is this?" thought Lolcat, "And why would he be in a dead end like this? Either way, he doesn't seem to be doing anything wrong. I'll just inspect this part of the cave and leave"  
"Hold it", said the strange man "You're coming with me. I'm part of Team Rocket, the toughest gangsters in the world. Hehehe. Sandshrew, take him down!"  
Lolcat retaliates with Bugsy, but realizes that it might know a Rock move and switches in Kitteh for the kill. The Rocket uses Rattata which is dispatched by Bugsy. The Grunt's Zubat is also beaten by Bugsy. Bugsy learns Stun Spore and uses it on Lolcat as revenge for the evolution comment in Part 5.  
"Dammit...Da Boss is gonna have my head for this. Losing to a kid...this is bad. Real bad. You don't know what Boss does to people that lose. Here. Take the Star Piece back there. i was just keeping it safe for one of Da Boss's Admins. It's worth a pretty penny."  
Lolcat quickly exited the room with the Rocket and headed to the Pokemon Center in order to heal the team, and quickly reenters the Mountain in hopes to finish. Proceeding to the ladder, Lolcat takes a turn south, while Bolt (Pikachu) roasts retarded bats. Lolcat sees a scientist, and challenges him to a battle. Lolcat stamps on some more losers and then walks northeast up a tunnel. Mostly just items that can't be Nuzlocked.

Lolcat talks to a man that says that there are fossils here. Interesting.

One of the Lasses in the mountain said "It's way bigger in here than it seems" That's what she said. Lol. Then Bugsy learned sleep powder. That should help him bring in the ladies. :)  
Lolcat passes another ladder, but decides not to take it because last time Lolcat ran into a mafia dude. And Bolt is about to die...

What will happen? Bolt has a mere 7 HP and Lolcat cannot handle a death this early in the challenge. Will Lolcat have to return to the Pokemon Center this deep into the mountain? Will Lolcat ever exit Mt. Moon? Will Bolt be able to carry his own weight? Will the NBCA ever get better Pokemon? Find out soon because this is the…

**End of Part 6!**


	7. The Battle of Mt Moon

**Detroitlolcat's Leafgreen Nuzlocke Challenge!**  
Part 7: **The Battle of Mt. Moon**

Red, the color of impending doom. Bolt the Pikachu's health was in the red, and it wasn't a long hike to the Pokemon Center. Lolcat thought to himself:  
"Should I go back? Bolt really needs the healing, but then what? He's just going to need more and more... Fine. I'll heal him, but he needs to start pulling his own weight."  
Bolt was probably Lolcat's weakest Pokemon (besides Floppy), thought rattata was weak as well, but at least he knew Hyper Fang. The only thing Bolt could do is paralyze things and fry Zubats, and Bugsy could do that anyway with Stun Spore and Confusion. Either way, Lolcat trudged backward to the Pokemon Center, killing many a Zubat on the way.

ONE HEAL LATER

Lolcat enters Mt. Moon a fourth time, this time the (expected) last, realizing that dying here would end the Nuzlocke Challenge and force him to start over :(. After frying too many Zubats, Bolt finally levels up and learns Double Team, though he immediately forgets it. Hax wars are NOT suggested on a Nuzlocke run... Lolcat quickly returns to the ladder that he didn't take in Part 6, and decides to climb down it this time...

A short, wide passage greets Lolcat, with a lone ladder descending further into the Mountain.

After descending from the ladder, Lolcat stepped into a large cavern, approximately four feet from another black-cloaked man much like the one in Part 6. Lolcat stepped in front of the man and turned toward the rock staircase when the man began to speak.  
"We're pulling a big job here (that's what she said). Get lost, kid!"

The strange man threw out a Zubat, and Kitteh the Wartortle met it with a Water Gun. Zubat used Astonish, but Kitteh shrugged off the attack and finished it off with a Tackle. The man used an Ekans next, but it fell to another Water Gun+ Tackle combo.  
"So, you are good..." said the man, handing over 352 pokedollars "If you find a fossil, give it to me and scram!"  
Lolcat thought about why the strange man wanted a fossil, as everyone in Kanto knew that fossils were unprofitable. Lolcat examines a nearby rock and finds Ether in it, and then proceeds up that staircase. At the top of the stairs was a TM for Thief, a completely useless move.  
Lolcat goes up the ladder he came down in, reentering the short, wide passage and going up yet another ladder  
Back at the ground floor, Lolcat moves to the location where he ended Part Six and is immediately challenged by a Hiker. Lolcat dispatches his Geodude with one Water Gun, and the other Geodude with one more Water Gun. Onix died to one Water Gun. Kitteh almost gained two levels. In the back of the cave, Lolcat found a Moon Stone and then proceeded down the last ladder in the floor.  
Another long, narrow passage (much like the one in Part 6, sorry about all the previous part references) is at the bottom of the ladder. Lolcat treads slowly down the hall, listening to the cries of Zubat, and then he turns right, where he finds a lone ladder leading to the second underground floor.  
Lolcat enters a large room, with the passage splitting both straight and to the right. The right path seems more appealing, so Lolcat moves to the right and down a small stone staircase, killing some Zubat and a Clefairy. Lolcat sees that the stone stairs lead to a small depression and another set of stairs, leading upwards. But between the depression and the stairs stood another black-garbed man.  
"Little kids shouldn't be messing around with grown-ups! It could be bad news!", said the man, letting loose a Rattata. Lolcat responded with his own Rattata, killing the other Rat with a Hyper Fang and taking a Quick Attack. The mystery man also had a Sandshrew, which died to a critical Hyper Fang.  
"I'm steamed!" cried the mystery man as he admits defeat.  
"If these guys are a bunch of fossil nuts who came here to harass children, then they should have the Pokemon to back it up", thought Lolcat. "I should call these guys team Fossil Pedos"  
Lolcat headed out of the depression and up the stairs, and immediately made a U-turn to follow the winding path. The path headed far south, and then winded east without a person in sight. Oh, and Kitteh and Rattata leveled up. The path became narrower and longer, until it widened and Lolcat headed north. Bugsy got paralyzed and got critted by a Paras. Alas, the narrow circular pathway drew to a close, and a lone Team PedoFossil grunt stood in the passage between two rock shelves.  
"We, Team Rocket, will find the fossils! Reviving Pokemon from them will earn us huge riches!" said the Pedo...err...Rocket(?) Grunt. Uhh...either way, he used a Rattata which died to Kitteh and a Zubat which fell to Bugsy. Bugsy now only has 1/2 health... Lolcat found another Moon Stone :D.

Well, this is the end of the road, the only thing between Lolcat and the Fossils is a kinda weird nerd guy. Lolcat bravely steps up a stone staircase and challenges him.

Nerd sent out a Grimer and Lolcat met it with Bugsy. Grimer launched a Disable, but it didn't affect Bugsy, while Bugsy couldn't move due to paralysis. Grimer Pounds Bugsy and Bugsy retaliates with a Confusion. Both pokemon were in the yellow. Grimer fails to Disable Bugsy and Bugsy finishes off the sludge pile with another Confusion. The Nerd sent out a Voltorb, which Bugsy couldn't kill in its current state.  
"Return! Go, Bolt!" cried Lolcat, as the Voltorb used Tackle (got a critical, too). Bolt launches a Thunder wave as he dodges an attack. Bolt Tail Whips the Voltorb as the Voltorb stands motionless. Bolt goes on the offensive with a Quick Attach as the Voltorb lets loose a Screech. Voltorb takes a second Quick Attack and Screeches. A third Quick Attack sealed Voltorb's fate. The Nerd unleashes his final Pokemon, a Smogon (or Koffing). After hearing Voltorb's Screech, Bolt knew that he couldn't face the mighty Smogon, but a near-full-health Wartortle could. After eating a Tackle, Wartortle responds with a Water Gun, which almost killed the Koffing. Then, the unthinkable happened.  
**Koffing.**  
**Used.**

...

...

...

**Poison Gas**

Kitteh, now in critical condition, finished off the Koffing with a Water Gun and Lolcat prayed to God that Wartortle could reach Cerulean City before losing 32 health. (Wartortle knows bite, which could kill Misty's Starmie)

The chips were down. Lolcat's starter Pokemon was thrust into a cruel race against time in order to get to Cerulean before losing 32 HP. Lolcat scurried to the ladder after picking up the Helix Fossil and running from some Pokemon.  
31...  
30...  
Lolcat found an Antidote. Stupid Nuzlocke rules.  
29...  
28...  
Lolcat rushes up the ladder and into the corridor.  
27...  
Lolcat exits Mt. Moon and goes to Route 4.  
26...  
25...  
Lolcat meets the Move Tutors, teaching Kitteh Mega Punch.  
24...  
23...  
Lolcat bounds down some ledges, Kitteh's health is nearing 1/3  
22...  
21...  
20...  
19...  
Lolcat picks up a TM05 for Roar  
18...  
17...  
16...  
15...  
14...  
13...  
12...  
11...

10...  
Kitteh entered the Red Zone  
9...

8...

Lolcat Reaches Cerulean City

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Lolcat enters the Pokemon Center.

Kitteh is at One HP

Lolcat asks Nurse Joy to heal his Pokemon

But has to do one thing first...

...

...

...

Suspense

Suspense

Suspense

**RELEASE HIS STARTER POKEMON, WHICH DIED IN THE POKEMON CENTER THREE STEPS FROM NURSE JOY.**

**End of Part 7**

Alive  
Rattata Lv. 16  
Bolt Lv. 15  
Bugsy Lv. 16  
Floppy Lv. 5

Dead:  
Kitteh Lv. 19.

This is gonna be a damn hard challenge...


	8. A Team of Six

**Detroitlolcat's Leafgreen Nuzlocke Challenge**?  
Part 8: **A Team of Six**

Holding back tears, Lolcat asks the good Nurse to heal his Pokemon. Well, not all of them, as Kitteh died of poisoning just one day ago.  
"I need to give Kitteh a proper burial, not some meaningless headstone in Pokemon Tower...Cerulean Cape seems like a good place." said Lolcat.  
Lolcat leaves the Pokemon Center and walks to the north exit of Cerulean City. There, he sees the long bridge to Cerulean Cape, but the minute he takes his first step out of the city, he hears a familiar voice...  
"Yo! Lolcat!".  
It was his rival, Fail. Just great.  
"You're still struggling along back here? I'm doing great! I caught a bunch of new and smart Pokemon! Here, let me see what you caught, Lolcat!"  
Damn. No Kitteh to kill Fail's team. Fail sends out a Pidgeotto to match Lolcat's Pikachu. The battle starts with Pidgeotto's Quick Attack, and Bolt mattches it with a Thundershock. Quick Attack sends Pikachu into the low yellow, but Static paralyzes it and Pidgeotto dies to a critical Thundershock. Next was Rattata. Crap. It's Pokemon like this that Lolcat uses Kitteh for. Well, the only switches are to Rattata or Butterfree. Bugsy the Butterfree can take a hit better so Lolcat switches it in. Bugsy eats THREE quick attacks before launching a Sleep Powder and finishing it off with two Confusions. Next was Abra, the Useless Pokemon. It died to three Tackles before falling. "Ok, time to get serious! Go, BulbasWHORE!" Well, this was it. Bugsy in one corner, Bulbasaur in the other. Bugsy uses Confusion, and Bulbasaur ends up in the low green HP. Then, Bulbasaur launched a sleep Powder. Bugsy's sawing logs, and only has 13 HP left...Bulbasaur used Vine Whip. 12 HP. One more Vine Whip. 11 HP. Fail. Another Vine Whip. 10 HP. Yet another Vine Whip. 9 HP. Vine Whip. 8 HP. Confusion. Bulbasaur died.

Lolcat emerges victorious over his rival, and didn't lose a single Pokemon. Fail talks about his F*ck-buddy Bill and hands over a Fame Checker, the most USELESS key item in the game. I don't care if some random dude said Mr. Fuji likes Pokemon or something, okay! Damn Fame Checker...[/rant]. Time to get down to business. Lolcat hits the Pokemon Center to heal his tired Pokemon, and then goes to the Bridge. Also, what the hell, THERE'S NO WATER UNDER THE BRIDGE, THERE'S LAND! WHY DO YOU NEED A BRIDGE? SO MY F**KING FEET DON'T GET TIRED OR SOMETHING? WTH?[/rant]. Lolcat meets a Bug catcher,who tells him about the Nugget Bridge and how you can win a "fabulous prize" if you beat five trainers. Lolcat then killed the Catcher's Pokemon and threw them off the bridge while laughing hysterically as the Trainer cried. The second Trainer was some Lass with a dude's name. Rattata killed them without taking any damage. Then Bugsy cleaned up. Bolt and Rattata whipped the third guy. Bolt REALLY needs to evolve. Fourth Trainer. First was a Nidoran Male. Easy pickings. Next, Nidoran Female. Lolcat sends out Rattata. Rattata and the Nidoran exchange attacks, and then, as its last move. Nidoran used

_**POISON STING**_  
And you can guess if it poisoned Rattata or not. Rattata has 10 HP. Lolcat needs to get to the Pokemon Center damn fast.

(HP Count)

10...

Lolcat runs south, towards the Center

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

Lolcat steps off of the bridge

4...

3...

Lolcat enters Cerulean City

2...

Lolcat enters the Pokemon Center

1...

Will Lolcat have to release another Pokemon?

That question will be answered...

Right Now.

Rattata made it. One HP. w00t.

Back to the bridge. That was anticlimactic.

Trainer Number Five. Some guy with a Mankey. Thunddershock + Confusion = Dead.

Lolcat returns to the Center and then confronts the trainer at the end of the bridge. The guy at teh end of the bridge gave Lolcat a Nugget, worth absolutely nothing in a no-item challenge...  
"By the way, how would you like to join TEAM ROCKET? We're a group of professional criminals (great advertising there, if Lolcat had a phone he would SO turn in that guy's ass...) specializing in Pokemon! Want to Join?"  
"Piss off," said Lolcat.  
"Are you sure?" Said the Trainer.  
"Yes. Piss off." said Lolcat  
"Come on, join us"  
"Piss the hell off"  
"I'm telling you to join!"  
"Off you shall piss!"  
"Okay, you need convincing"

Lolcat proceeded to kick his ass with Bolt, killer of Zubats.  
After healing his Pokemon for the millionth time, Lolcat headed across the bridge, where he can finally catch another (2) Pokemon. Proceeding north, Lolcat finds a TM for Attract, but doesn't need it. Lolcat is always using attract. And it's super effective. The first Pokemon of Route 25 is...

...  
Weedle, the Weed Addict Pokemon!  
Dammit. Weedle Sucks, but Twinneedle can kill Starmies...eh, Lolcat caught it. Lolcat named it Pothead because it's a WEEDle. Pothead got some free EXP and became a Kakuna and Lolcat caught a Bellsprout. Lolcat named it Pi-Face to remind him of the greatest DS game ever, The World Ends With You.  
[rant]  
Seriously. Go buy it. Now. I'm Serious. NOW. Are you still reading this? Get your ass in a Gamestop and get on your knees and BEG for The World Ends With You. It's really good. Great story, amazing battle system. And plot twists. Don't get me STARTED on the plot twists. And the characters are awesome. I mean AWESOME. And have you ever heard of sidequests? Not until you've played The World Ends With You, man. Back to the battle system. You use BOTH SCREENS. At ONCE. It's kinda hard, but you get used to it. And the ending. It's INCREDIBLE. I won't spoil it, but you NEED TO SEE IT. NOW.  
[/rant]  
Back to Pokemon:  
Lolcat trained Pothead and Pi-Face (you know which game to buy ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^) and eventually said that it's now the

…

**END OF PART 8**

Team Report:

ALIVE  
Rattata Lv. 17  
Butterfree Lv. 17  
Pikachu Lv. 17  
Bellsprout Lv. 12  
Kakuna Lv. 9  
Magikarp Lv. 5  
BOXED:  
None  
DEAD:  
Wartortle Lv. 19


End file.
